vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Hollow Republic
United Hollow Republic The United Hollow Republic is a military simulation roleplay group that hosts events in Arma 3 and VRChat. We are working closely with our allies to ensure a great experience in our events. While some of us are Active Duty or Retired Military/LE, we do not directly associate or look to impersonate any real countries or military departments. Our discord community also participates in things such as game night, movie nights, and much more! While being an official member requires an application to be filled out, the discord is open to anyone. Feel free to drop by and check out some more information. Click here to join the Discord! ARMA UHR's Arma unit uses several mods for Zeus PVP and PVE events. Players are assigned to teams and given objectives to complete. The goal is to build teamwork and have fun in the battle sandbox of ARMA. Join our ARMA unit! [ Click Here! ] MilSim Events While it's something that we do less, IRL MilSim events are hosted by the UHR with the use of Airsoft Replica Firearms. Events are announced and planned with other main groups such as "Team Black Knights" and "Code Red". We aim to get newcomers used to real-world like scenarios and learning how to use maps, compasses, radios, etc. Look for the events on our discord! (US Locations Only) Lore In the year 2010, the United Hollow Republic declared its independence and sparked the creation of Aspin. Outcasted from the rest of the world as Hollows, sub-human species that contained features found in animals such as ears and tails, a people republic was born. The nation was independent and wanted to remain out of world conflicts. However, the attack on the island of Aspin left a huge impact on the nation and sparked the creation of the Armed Military. To prevent further attacks and to assist those in need in foreign lands. The Military was split into 5 different 'Branches'. Each tasked with different situations that would fit the defense front well. The Ground Forces, Aerial Force, Naval Corps, Saber Forces, and the Void Forces. '' '''Disclaimer: This history timeline is an "alternate-history and alternate-future" creation.' All events, conflicts, characters, and summits are fictional. Any relativity to real people or events is purely coincidental. . . 'Ground Forces' Makes up the largest part of the Military, containing the main foot soldiers and infantry. While being the defensive force of the three islands as well as the offensive force for foreign aid. Under the command of Joint Chief Officer, Sneaks, it is a strong foothold for the UHR and its allies. 'Aerial Forces' Responsible for guarding the airspace in and around the 3 islands, the Aerial forces take the defensive to the skies and offensive where needed. Launching from the islands or from the Naval Ships, the Aerial Forces can provide support anywhere where needed in little time. Republic Aerial Forces strongly keep to their motto, "The sky is never the limit" 'Naval Corps' Known to the islands as the "Sea Guardians" the Naval Corps are a key element in the Nanachi Military. Being a nation of islands, the best is needed for naval endeavors. Responsible for foreign trade, transportation, and protection, the Naval Corps proved their worth during the battle at the Labrador Sea. Naval Corps stand tall at the waters. 'Saber Forces' Considered to not exist at all, the Saber Forces is the smallest branch and are unconventional warfare fighters that take the goals to where the light doesn't shine. They are responsible for keeping reconnaissance on foreign situations and ending corrupt situations swiftly and covertly. Given the nickname "Spearhead" by the Ground Forces for clearing a path for the larger force. The Saber Forces proudly say they're the first to go in to clear a path unnoticed. VOID Forces The newest and most advanced branch, responsible for protecting and enforcing hazardous and high atmosphere areas. Working closely with the Aerial Forces, they are equipped for defending against superior advanced attacks and opposing forces. VOID forces venture onward to further the technology of the UHR.Category:Military RP Groups Category:Groups Category:Articles Still Underconstruction